Airwolf Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: What if the hidden air village attacked before Gaara was kidnap. What if they had another secret weapon. What if it was discovered by a certain jinchuuriki. Trouble arrives in the desert and a new predetor is on the rise. Beware because a wolf is calling.


I don't own Naruto or Airwolf.

Naruto looked stunned at the Godaime Hokage Tsunade and asked "Would you repeat that again."

Tsunade said "Gaara, the Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatasuki earlier today. Suna is asking for help to rescue the Kazekage as well as a medic nin because Kankuro has been poisoned. I am sending Kakashi, Sakura and you to aid them."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "Has Ero-sannin already left."

Tsunade said "Yes."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sakura and said "Guys, meet me at the Chunnin Exam stadium as soon as your ready. I got a way for us to get to Suna quicker then normal so meet me there, OK."

Kakashi asked "How can you be sure that you can get us to Suna quicker then normal Naruto. Is it a jutsu like the Hiraishin."

Naruto frowned and said "No, It's something else. Were wasting time. Meet me there." as he jumped out the window.

Kakashi frowned and looked at Tsunade who said "Naruto not the type to lie when there is something important like this. Meet him where he said to."

Kakashi nods and said "You heard them Sakura, get packed and ready for a medical emergency." as he shushined away.

Sakura quickly left. 20 minutes later Sakura and Kakashi came to the Chunnin exam stadium and saw Naruto leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Sakura said "We are here Naruto, how are you going to get us to Suna."

Naruto looked at both them and he walked over and took off his jacket and had a tattoo of a wolf with bat wings behind it and he said "Stand back." as he bit his thumb and wiped some blood across the seal and a scroll popped out and he wiped some blood across the scroll and sat it on the ground before jumping back as the scroll began to smoke and 10 seconds later a huge puff of smoke was seen and when it cleared there was a black metallic object with a white belly was seen that neither Kakashi or Sakura could identify and Naruto said "Say hello to Airwolf. A relic recovered from the remains of the hidden air village air fortress that me and Sasuke destroyed and was recovered by me and Ero-sannin. It was an aircraft originally created in ancient times and was restored and improved on by the hidden air village. It was meant to be one of their ultimate weapon had Konoha not destroyed them before they had a chance to use it."

Kakashi looked at the object and asked "What exactly does it do and how are we going to get to Suna with it."

Naruto walked over to the side and opened the cockpit and a hiss sound was heard and he climbed inside a moment and came back out with some gray cloths and tossed one to Sakura and Kakashi and said "Slip those on over your cloths." as he began to slip the last one on himself.

Sakura who was still looking at Airwolf asked "Are you sure you can use this thing Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "Sakura....either you trust me or don't trust me. If I say I can do it I can do it. Now get dressed or go by foot because I'm leaving in 3 minutes." as he slipped on his weapon holster and walked around Airwolf checking out a few things.

Kakashi finished getting dressed in the flight suit and Sakura a few moments behind him and when Naruto walked back around he saw they had them on and he said "Good, Sakura open the door on the other side by pulling up on the handle and climb into the seat in the back, Kakashi-sensei climb in the front seat on that side and don't touch ANYTHING either of you besides the black helmet that you put on over your head. I will do everything else." as he climbed into the pilot seat.

Sakura opened up the other door and climbed in and when she sat down the lights came on inside and she quickly stood up with an 'eep' and Naruto chuckled and said "Your seat has a seal on it that activated when it felt your chakra. It powered up the systems back there."

Kakashi slipped on his helmet and Sakura grumbled and sat back down and slipped hers on and Naruto put on his helmet and said "The straps on the seat will automatically wrap around you to make sure you are safe during flight so don't be startled. You both ready."

Kakashi said "Yeah."

Sakura only nods and Naruto said "You ready Sakura."

Sakura blushed as she realized Naruto couldn't see her head and said "Yeah."

Naruto said "Good, Kakashi, close your door." as he pulled his door closed and once Kakashi pulled his close there was a hiss sound as the room pressurized and Naruto reached up above his head and flipped open a small panel and pushed a button that said **START 1.**

Sakura jumped when she heard the engines kicked in and said "What was that."

Naruto said "The engines starting up. Now be a good little girl and I might show you around after we save Gaara. Maybe you can join the mile high club." with a smirk on his face that was hidden under his helmet.

Sakura asked "The what." looking confused.

Kakashi blinked dropping his pink book and looked at Naruto and said "Naruto you...."

Naruto shrugged and said "Quite please." as the engines had fully came on and Naruto pulled back on one of the controls and Airwolf tilted back a little and Kakashi grabbed the hand rest and Sakura asked "What's happening."

Naruto growled and said "Face straight forward Sakura and look to your right on the 3rd row of buttons from the bottom. You will see a white lighted button and a green lighted button besides a red lighted button. See them."

Sakura looked and said "Yeah."

Naruto said "Good, then right below those 3 buttons are 3 red buttons. Press all 3 red buttons from left to right."

Sakura pressed all 3 as a screen showed video of what was in front of Airwolf and she said "Whoa, we are in the air above the stadium."

Naruto smirked turning them toward the south and pressed the button beside the control stick and suddenly Airwolf took off at extreme speeds.

Inside the village suddenly there was a loud boom and all the windows in the village busted out scaring everyone.

Inside Airwolf Kakashi had his eye closed and Sakura was screaming as they flew by at Mach 1 over the trees.

After several minutes she calmed down and looked at the screen in front of her and Kakashi had relaxed his death grip on the arm rest and Naruto said "We should be in Suna in 2 hours. Both of you rest up till then. Theres a canteen with water under your seat if you need something to drink Sakura or Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura fidgeted and said "How are we flying."

Naruto pulled back with his left hand and they gained some altitude and Sakura leaned back in her chair and Naruto said "Sakura, you can worry about it later. Just rest so you can save Kankuro."

Down in the woods a few miles outside of Konoha Temari looked up as an object flew by quickly and thought "_what was that."_

As Sakura sat in Airwolf as they flew she reached under her seat and pulled out a canteen of water and took a sip from it and as she sat it in her lap she looked around and her eyes narrowed after a few minutes and thought "_Naruto said this came from the hidden air village but then why are there several decals for Spring country on some of the items....even this canteen has it."_ as she began to piece together her thoughts

An hour and a half later Naruto pushed forward and Airwolf began to descend and the walls of Suna could be seen in the distance and Kakashi said "This thing is amazing. How did you learn to fly it Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "Sakura......do you know about me.....what I contain."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Yeah....Tsunade-sama told me when I tried to find out who your parents were for you......I wanted it to be a surprise for you when you got back."

Naruto smiled slightly at that and said "During my training Ero-sannin thought that it would be a good idea to weaken the seal that holds Kyuubi so that I could use it's power easier......I nearly killed him when I lost control of the Kyuubi power and refused to ever use it again.......after convincing him of my decision after that Ero-sannin decided that I needed something besides Kyuubi to aid me in getting stronger.....Between whoring around and meeting his contacts he didn't have time to train me very much himself. After a year wasted doing nothing to show that I was getting stronger I left Ero-sannin and looked for my own ways to train. It was just after we came back to report to Tsunade about something ero-Sannins spy network discovered and Konoha was attacked by the Hidden Air village. I learned I was a wind element and I remember fighting the air ninja who had some unusual wind jutsu so I went back to the ruins of the air fortress as well as the hidden air village and looked around for anything that might aid me. I came across an underground lab where they had restored Airwolf and upgraded it some. They had a computer that was built like Airwolf that I was able to use for nearly a year to learn how to use it before Ero-sannin found me. The last year that I was gone he trained me the way he should have from the start but I kept Airwolf because it's something that will give me an advantage over any enemy.....it's also got a more personal purpose......prepare yourselves, were about to land." as he reached up and pressed a button and said "Attention Suna nins. We are here from Konoha at your request to aid in recovering the Kazekage from Akatasuki. Do not attack us please." as he pressed the button again as they hovered over the walls of Suna before moving a little and began to land outside the walls of Suna.

The nins on the walls were looking at Airwolf as it landed and when it power down Naruto got out along with Kakashi and Sakura and Baki who was acting leader of the village at the time came out and saw them and said "Ah, you made it here quickly, please follow me Kankuro been poisoned." as he lead Kakashi and Sakura inside and Kakashi looked back and said "You coming Naruto."

Naruto said "I got to secure the lady here and rest."

Kakashi frowns and nods and Naruto watched him leave and looked at the nins and thought "_None of them are going after Gaara. Did they already send someone."_ as he bit his lip and created a Kagebunshin and the Kagebunshin went inside of Suna and was lead to where Kakashi and Sakura was.

When the Kagebunshin got in the room where Sakura was working to save Kankuro life and he leaned against the wall and asked "What about Gaara, what's been done for him so far."

Baki looked at Naruto and then at Kakashi who nods and Baki said "So far we have secured the village safety to ensure Akatasuki does not come back to destroy the village again like they tried earlier."

Naruto asked "But what about Gaara, has anyone been sent to track them or anything." emotionally.

Baki said "We lost over 30 nins to them before Gaara arrived and with their losses and the damage from the fight we don't have the resources to...."

Anything else he was going to say was silenced when Naruto went up in a puff of smoke.

Naruto outside the village frowned as he got the memories of his Kagebunshin backed and he looked out toward the desert and climbed back inside of Airwolf and created 1 Kagebunshin which took support systems at the back seat station and the real Naruto asked "Does Gaara still have it on him and if so which way."

The Kagebunshin pushed a couple of buttons and said "I got him 20 miles bearing 194 degrees. Looks like he still has that tracking device we sent him."

Naruto nods and closes his eyes and lets a tear fall and reaches up and presses **Start 1** as the engines come to life Kakashi came running out of the gates of Suna as Naruto lifted off the ground about 10 ft and Kakashi began waving his arms and Naruto reached up and pressed a button and said "Kakashi-sensei....you told us that those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their com-rads are worse then trash.....I won't leave Gaara to die at the hands of Akatasuki....If Gaara, the leader of their village and the one who saved them isn't worth being rescued because of what he has in him, what chance to I ever have being excepted and loved...........I will rescue Gaara but once I do I'm gone....Goodbye sensei.....tell Sakura.....tell her I love her and I hope she finds happiness someday. Farewell." as he began to turn Airwolf and the next moment he was blasting away at Mach 1.

Kakashi looked down closing his eye after Airwolf was gone.

Naruto was flying through the air quickly and the clone in the back seat said "Change heading to 186. Were getting close."

10 minutes later Airwolf came to a stop in the air and the clone said "Were right on top of him."

Naruto nods and lowers Airwolf to about 10 ft off the ground slowing moving it around a hill and when he saw a boulder with a tag on it he said "That must be it. Deploy kunai cannons and the weapon pod."

The 2 side chutes opened up and out popped a single barrel that any member of Team 7 would recognize from the mission to save Snow Country. The kunai launching cannons. On the bottom a square chute opened up and Naruto pressed a button on his control stick and several chakra bombs like the hidden air dropped on Konoha were launched out of the pod on the bottom at the walls around the boulder as well as the boulder.

Inside the cave the extraction process had just began when the wall to the entrance was blown away causing Diedara and Sasori to go wide eyed and the astroprojections of the others to frown.

As the smoke cleared there was Airwolf hovering 3 feet off the ground with its weapon systems ready and Naruto voice was heard saying "Hello Bitches, Kyuubi here. Now die." as he fired kunais out of the side cannons at each of the figures on the statue breaking the astro projections of all the members and stopping the ritual.

Sasori quickly jumped off the statue summoning all his puppets while Deidara quickly made a bird and jumped on it.

Inside Airwolf Naruto thought "_without that statue they can't extract the demons I bet."_ as he fired the chakra bombs at the statue and Sasori trying to save the statue used his puppet army to block some of the bombs.

Naruto seeing this quickly turns Airwolf toward Sasori and fires hundreds of kunais at him and a couple of chakra bombs and since he was so distracted to protect the statue he didn't have time thanks to the smoke to react and was pinned to the wall before being blown to pieces.

As Naruto turned to look at Gaara he notices Gaara gone and the clone said "Boss, we got a bogey fleeing heading 254 degrees. He's got Gaara."

Naruto quickly turned Airwolf and began chase. Within moments he caught up to Diedara who looked back and thought "_shit.....at least he won't fire any weapons at me as long as I have Gaara." _ as he flew close to the ground trying to lose Airwolf.

For every move Deidara made Airwolf was right behind him as they flew under bridges, through canyons, around mountains and above trees.

After half an hour of this Deidara was sweating and thought "_I can't destroy him because we need him but what should I....what the hell."_ as Airwolf fired a kunai out of the pod and when it past Diedara it turned into a Kagebunshin of Naruto who punches Diedara in the face knocking him off the bird before it grabbed Gaara and jumped off before the bird hit the canyon wall destroying itself.

Naruto smirked as he saw this and turned toward Deidara and snorts as he saw Deidara had landed on a stone spike sticking out of the canyon ground and Naruto fired a chakra bomb at Deidara blowing him up in a huge explosion.

After the explosion died down Naruto turned to where Gaara was and landed near him as the Kagebunshin carried him over and put him inside and said "He's alive but asleep boss." before he went up in smoke.

Naruto nods and he lifts off and turned back toward where he rescued Gaara from and flew back that direction.

When he got there he saw the smoke coming from the cave and lowered Airwolf to look inside and he saw the damage to the statue and he narrowed his eyes before he pressed the fire button and began to repeatable fire chakra bombs and kunais at the statue until he was completely out of ammo.

Of coarse the statue was nothing more then rubble by now.

The Kagebunshin in the back said "Hey boss. I got Team Gai and Temari about 200 yards south east of us."

Naruto turned Airwolf around and saw them and slowly landed Airwolf and powered down.

Team Gai were all ready to fight as was Temari until they saw Naruto pull off his helmet and he stepped out and said "I got Gaara inside."

Temari quickly ran over and saw Gaara in the co-pilot seat and opened the door grabbing her baby brother and pulling him out as she began to check him.

Gai looked at Naruto and then at Airwolf and said "Where is the rest of your team Naruto and what is that."

Naruto looked at Temari who was crying holding Gaara and said "Their back at Suna. Sakura is healing Kankuro....as for this....classified." as he turned and began to climb back inside.

Temari said "Wait." as she set Gaara down and walked over to Naruto.

Before he had a chance to react Temari pulled him into a hug and said "Thank you." as Naruto stiffened.

Naruto closed his eyes as a tear fell and said "Take care of your family Temari and help Gaara find one also....Maybe if he finds one there might be hope for me." as he leaned forward and whispered "Take care of our brother sister....and goodbye." as he stepped back.

Temari eyes went wide and Naruto nods seeing the question she wants to ask and he turned and climbed back inside.

Airwolf powers up and begins to lift off and is about 5 ft off the ground when Kakashi and Sakura burst through the trees and Sakura screamed "NARUTO......DON'T GO."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Sakura....there are weapons so powerful they should either never have been created or hidden away some place safe where they could never be used....Never to be seen by the like of man again......Both Airwolf and I are 2 such weapons....I....I'm tired Sakura....Gaara is just like me, were 2 sides of the same coin.....he became the Kazekage and sacrificed himself to save his village and they couldn't even send 1 ninja to save him....it only took one ninja to save him and yet they only see Gaara as a weapon to be used and thrown away.....if the people of Suna see Gaara like that and he's their leader.....what chance do I have that anyone will see me for me......I've loved you since the first time I saw you when you were 5 in the park......You deserve happiness and you deserve the respect you have worked and trained for.....and I know someday someone will make you happy....maybe it will be Sasuke, maybe Lee....maybe someone else....please don't chase after me....I'm going to my own piece of heaven and live out my days fishing, farming, and dreaming...Live a happy life and raise a loving family...Goodbye." as he turned Airwolf away and it slowly left.

Sakura grabbed her chest as she saw the helicopter disappear and thought "_Oh Naruto...."_ as she lowered her head and began to cry.

As she cried there was hundreds of Suna nins arrived making everyone wide eyed and Sakura saw this and thought "_Idiot...they came for him after all.....and I'll come for you."_

4 months later Naruto was walking through the woods when he heard the sound of a helicopter and he looked up seeing a completely snow white helicopter flying over the tree tops.

Naruto thought "_That's Yukies personal Helicopter, what she doing here."_ as he hurried toward his cabin.

When he got there he saw the copter had landed besides his cabin and he walked to the cabin that had smoke coming from the fireplace and he walked in and saw Yukie sitting there and said "Hey princess, so what you come all the way out here for."

Yukie looked around and whistled softly and said "You've been busy. The last time I was here this place was just barely 4 walls and a roof but I thought this place you built could use a womans touch so I brought a few things to make it feel more like home. A little of this, a little of that. You know, things that make it feel like a woman lives here also."

Naruto looked confused when a voice behind him said "hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze as he turned slowly toward the kitchen and whispered "Sakura-chan....what...how.." as he looked completely at a loss.

Sakura walked in the living room with a smile on her face and said "I figured out after thinking of everything I saw inside Airwolf that Spring country was the only place on earth that was technologically advance enough to help with Airwolf. After that I thought about how you said that you were going to your own little piece of heaven. I figured since Spring country is so far north that it would be considered top of the world or heaven and so I prepared and planned and then contacted Princess Yukie and after a little persuasion she was more then willing to bring me to you."

Naruto frowned and asked "Who else knows I'm here Sakura."

Sakura said "No one....I retired from being a Shinobi and decided to become a wondering medic. Tsunade-sama agreed though I think she knew I was going to look for you. She told me to not make the same mistake she did and so here I am and here I am going to stay."

Naruto asked in a quite voice "What are you saying Sakura-chan. What about Sasuke, why are you here." as he looked with hope and fear in his eyes.

Sakura smiled and said "I realized as you were leaving you were the one always there for me, the one I could always count on and the one I had fallen in love with over the years. I had a crush on Sasuke but thats all it was, a crush....I love you baka.......do you still love me." as she bit her lip.

Naruto let a tear fall and said "yes. I always have and always will."

Yukie said "Then as queen of Spring country I hereby announce you husband and wife. I wish you both the best of luck and if you ever need anything just come to the castle and I will get it for you. You both have earned the peace here and I will do everything in my power to make sure you both enjoy it....good luck and goodbye." as she slipped out the cabin leaving a pair of shocked teens.

Naruto blinked as did Sakura and Sakura burst out laughing and said "Oh my, what next little surprise will you bring into my life." as she smiled.

Naruto smiled and said "You ever thought of joining the mile high club."

Sakura asked "What is that exactly."

Naruto smirked as he grab her hand and began to leave her away and he said "I'm going to show you the world from heaven my angel." making Sakura blush as she slipped her fingers into his as their journey merged together.

As they left Yukie who was preparing to lift off and saw a pair of eagles flying and she thought "_Let the world pass them by and let them live a long and happy life."_


End file.
